


requests from a living ghost

by revoleotion



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Divergence, Friendship, Interrogation, Other, Phasma is a useless lesbian, Rey is very gay, set after ep 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revoleotion/pseuds/revoleotion
Summary: “What do you want? I'm not going to talk until you show me your face.”It has worked with Kylo Ren but this lady just huffs and steps closer. For some reason, Rey doesn't feel scared. Everything she feels about the stranger in the metallic armor that looks like a First-Class-Stormtrooper is… pretty. She feels pretty.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Phasma, Phasma & Rey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	requests from a living ghost

The room is tiny, even by resistance standards, and it's dirty enough to make Rey wonder when was the last time someone cleaned this place. She's tied to a metallic chair that cuts deep into her wrists and ankles. The smell of blood lingers in the air whenever she inhales and it's so different from the endless dunes of Jakku she grew up on. So far, nobody has shown up yet but Rey can already tell that this is no regular interrogation. Either nobody knows that she's here or everyone should forget about it. 

Rey closes her eyes, “ _be with me_ ”, but nobody's with her and the smell is making her sick. When she opens her eyes again, someone stands in front of her. The person has made no sound coming in and her Energy in the Force is a faint red bonfire. She is tall, not as tall as a Wookie but tall enough to not be human. Her hands are behind her back in the typical First Order position and there's no expression on her metallic stormtrooper-style helmet. 

“What do you want?” Rey asks because this may be a dumb question for anyone else but she might pick up any intentions with the Force. What she picks up, is an overwhelming sense of worry. Not for herself and definitely not for Rey. 

“I am certain that we never met and I wanted to keep it that way,” the person says. Even though Rey already picked up her gender and emotions via the Force, the high and melodic voice melts her heart a little. 

“What do you want? I'm not going to talk until you show me your face.” 

It has worked with Kylo Ren but this lady just huffs and steps closer. For some reason, Rey doesn't feel scared. Everything she feels about the stranger in the metallic armor that looks like a First-Class-Stormtrooper is… pretty. She feels pretty. 

“I don't want you to talk, scum,” she says. Rey can feel that her hands twitch with the wish of taking the helmet off. “I need you to listen.” 

“In that case, I don't listen until you remove that helmet. And I need a name.” 

This is bold. Rey doesn't know how to escape yet. But the woman doesn't want to harm her. She needs Rey, this is obvious. For a few moments, the silence is thick enough to block the air from Rey's lungs. Then, the woman laughs, a loud and intense laugh. She lifts up the helmet and reveals a burnt face that has seen better days. Parts of her blonde hair are growing back and her blue eyes are dangerous and deep. 

She is pretty. Everything about her is. 

“My name shouldn't concern you. Two living people have seen my face, this is the most I can trust you.” 

Rey catches herself smiling. The Force highlights the woman's presence and everything inside her. Rey doesn't trust her but she believes her. 

“You have to stop Kylo Ren,” the woman continues. 

“We are trying,” Rey says. 

“I mean it.” 

There's the worry again, worse this time. It has a bitter taste to it. 

“You see, officially, I am not alive. I am in no position to stop him. I know that your little religion is out of control and I need him to be defeated before-” 

She stops herself but Rey knows that this is the most important part. The woman is clearly trying to protect someone in the First Order. (And she has no idea how the Force works, a gap in her knowledge that Rey will use against her if necessary.) No matter how hard Rey tries, the stranger's mind won't reveal a name. She must've trained herself to keep that worry deep inside of her. 

“Who is it? A partner? Your family? Your husband?” 

The woman seems disgusted that Rey assumes she has a male partner. For some reason, this makes Rey's heart jump. 

“It's my best friend,” the woman finally says. “He's all by himself and I know that Ren will get rid of him soon.” 

It's hard to imagine genuine friendship in the First Order. Rey always imagined them to be cold and mechanical, like droids. But that woman is serious. She put herself in danger, she unmasked herself, she trusted Rey. For her friend. 

“What's his name?” 

“I can't tell you.”

“He must've done something terrible, then.” 

The woman stays silent. And Rey looks at her uniform, the helmet between her fingers and Rey understands. A little. 

Finn thought he had killed this woman. He hated her for being an unforgiving teacher, filled up to the brim with First Order propaganda. But she is pretty. And she is worried. 

“Captain Phasma, am I correct?” Rey asks and doesn't wait for an answer, “I will do my best to help your friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please boost this and share this if you enjoy it! I have a feeling that the tags won't do me any favors and I want people to see that Phasma is a good friend™  
> Thanks for reading!  
> \- ben


End file.
